Paul Monroe (Comic Series)
:For Paul from the online video game, Dead Reckoning, see Paul (Dead Reckoning). Paul "Jesus" Monroe is a survivor and resident who lived in a community called the Hilltop Colony which held almost two hundred other survivors. Paul now resides in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Paul's history before and during the zombie apocalypse prior to Rick's group encountering him, like most characters, is unknown. Post-Apocalypse Alexandria Safe-Zone In Issue 91, Paul spies on the Alexandria Safe-Zone through binoculars. After a pretty tense and unexpected introduction, Paul is forced to attack Michonne and Abraham, easily immobilizing them. He then instructs Michonne to arrange a meeting with Rick Grimes. Paul claims he is from a community with two hundred survivors and offers to trade equipment. He also states that there are two other groups that he knows about and trades with. However, Rick knocks him out, distrusting him due to his previous encounters with the Woodbury Army and the Hunters. Paul is held prisoner in the Safe-Zone's infirmary and when Rick visits him, Paul admits that he doesn't blame Rick for his actions to protect his group and tries to reason with Rick, but the latter continues to distrust Paul. Rick later decides to meet Paul's group. Hilltop Colony Paul takes Rick, Glenn, Michonne, Andrea and a stowaway Carl to Paul's community, Hilltop Colony. On the way, Paul reveals that he could have escaped anytime but remained there to see if Rick could be trusted. The two make up and continue their way. When they reach Hilltop, Paul leaves Rick with Gregory and takes the others around the colony. Suddenly, a resident named Ethan returns from an expedition and attempts to kill Gregory in order for Negan to free a hostage of theirs named Crystal, causing a chaos that results in Ethan's death. After diffusing the situation after Ethan's death, Paul tells Rick and the others about The Saviors and how they terrorize the residents of Hilltop. After thinking it over, Paul seems to like the idea proposed by Rick and Carl to deal with the Saviors in exchange for supplies. The Saviors A week later, Paul is pleasantly surprised to see Rick again so soon. His jovial mood quickly shifts to one of horror after he sees Glenn's beaten corpse. After hearing Rick tell him and Gregory what happened since they were last at Hilltop, Paul is amazed that Negan actually came and dealt with Rick personally; he, like all the other residents of Hilltop, had never actually seen Negan and was believed to be a fabrication made up by the Saviors. He later decides to accompany Rick and the others back to the Safe Zone saying, "I'll feel a lot better knowing more about Negan and his people" and that "you guys seem to be on the front lines." Paul is later shown to his new house in the Alexandria Safe-Zone by Heath. Heath tells Paul how great the Hilltop Colony is and then Paul tells Heath how he would trade the Hilltop's trailers for the Alexandria's houses any day. After Dwight is released, Rick tells Paul to follow him and see what they are up against. Paul follows Dwight and is almost noticed by him after throwing a zombie off the highway, however Paul lies down flat on the highway and Dwight does not notice him. Paul then proceeds to continue following Dwight. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jesus has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Appearances The Walking Dead Comic Series Volume 16: A Larger World Volume 17: Something to Fear Volume 18: Trivia *Paul Monroe may be related to Spencer Monroe, the son of the former Alexandria Safe-Zone leader Douglas Monroe and his wife Regina Monroe, although this is likely a coincidence. *Paul prefers the nickname, "Jesus", as his friends at the Hilltop Colony call him that. This is possibly due to either his importance or that he resembles Jesus Christ. There is most likely a double-meaning to his name, though that is now simply speculation. **His ultimate acceptance of the Alexandria Safe-Zone survivors actions could be considered Christ-like, as Jesus Christ fought with peace and forgiveness throughout his persecution. However, he could have just as easily never felt as if he were in any real danger and was going along with a plan he felt safe with. **His name may be pronounced Jesus/''Jee-zuss'', or it may have the Spanish pronunciation, Jesus/''Hai-zeus.'' The latter would seem to be more likely, given the character's dark features and appearance. **After Rick is attacked at Ethan's funeral, Paul yells to the crowd, "Until you can convince me none of you would have done the same--leave him alone." This is similar to a line Jesus Christ was known for; "Let he who is without sin cast the first stone." *Paul has displayed exceptional skills in close-quarters combat; it has not been elaborated if Paul has had previous military or law enforcement training before the undead apocalypse began. *He has shown to be an excellent escape artist twice, as he managed to singlehandedly untie ropes that bounded his limbs. *Paul is one of the few characters with a continuing nickname in the Comic Series. Monroe, Paul